My Darkened World
by Falling In Corruption
Summary: Aralixonai has been part of the Organization for some time now. But all it takes is one deadly mission to screw up the world she once knew. Slowly, she kills herself as she unfolds the truth about not only herself, but of the others that surround her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So technically this would be my second fanfic…but my first isn't working right xp That being said, I still have no earthly idea as to what I'm doing. So…bare with me and please, PLEASE review and tell me what I can do to make it better and such…criticism is probably what I need the most.**

* * *

><p>Another quick thing, this contains my own and my best friends Organization characters, Axsrah and Aralixonai. (Ara, for short.)<p>

I teleported into the Grey Area; bloodied and cut up to a point that looked like I would surely die.

"Ara!"

I didn't bother to see who all was in there, I didn't have enough energy to. I couldn't even tell who called my name. I collapsed on the floor; the cold linoleum pressed against my cheek.

"Ara! Ara! Jesus Christ what _happened_ to you?"

"..A-Axel?" I forced my eyes open to see the fiery haired man kneeling beside me.

"Ara! My god what happened?" He turned his head. "XEMNAS!" he boomed. "GET YOUR SUPERIOR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

"..H-he sent me…on a m-mission…" I started. "…It wasn't just Heartless…"

"Why is everybody shouting?" I fixed my gaze on the doors, where my sister, Axsrah, stood. "..Ara?"

"Axsrah, make sure Xemnas is getting down here." Axel ordered.

Axsrah just stood there, wide-eyed and frozen.

"Axel…" he turned back to me. "..th-there are others…like us…but-" I was cut off by blood flooding my throat.

"XEMNAS!"

*SLAP* "Do not call for me that way again, Axel. Keep your place." Xemnas growled.

I had lifted and held myself up by my arms while I was coughing, and I thought I had enough strength to try and stand up.

I heard Axsrah run over to help me, along with Axel.

Apparently the strength I thought I had, was non-existent. I fell almost immediately, and would've hit the floor if not for my sister and best friend.

They set me down gently and I shuddered from the pain.

"I see you made it back in one piece Aralixonai." He turned to walk away. "…Even if it is just barely."

I felt Axsrah tense beside me and start to get up, but Axel restrained her.

I coughed up more blood. "..Bastard..."

Xemnas stopped walking. "What was that?"

"I said…'you bastard.'" I spit blood in the direction of his shoes.

"Ara…" Axel warned me.

Next thing I knew, Xemnas was four feet away from the three of us; his Ethereal Blades in his hands, raised for attack. He swung, but the attack was stalled.

I looked up and saw…Axsrah? Stopping the blades with her bare hands. Her silver bangs covered her eyes, and a deadly smirk played on her face.

"You won't touch her…_Superior_."

Xemnas drew back. "You have the thought to order me about one of my members?" He questioned, sounding amused.

"No." My sister looked up with a sinister look in her eyes. "I have the initiative to tell you to _not touch _my sister. And that order, you _will_ obey."

He smirked. "Is that so? And what would be the expense at _not_ obeying your order…Axsrah?"

"Oh I think you'll find that consequences won't be necessary. If, however, you're desperate to know…Hmh. Well, you _don't _want to know."

"Very well. I'll abide by your precious order." He walked to the high arch of the entrance to the Grey Area, and paused. "However, I hope you realize that as long as you are here, I am still your superior. Meaning you will follow _my _way. No questions asked." And with that, he disappeared in the familiar cloud of wispy black smoke.

As soon as he was gone, every bit of energy in my body drained. My eyes rolled back and I collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I know my stories tend to be dark, so I apologize if you don't like it. This one should get better throughout. My wonderful sibling/best friend LoveThroughDeception has read the chapters I have written and 'loves them' in her words. So...again, review and tell me what you think. ...PLEASE! o.e**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So…I know the first chapter was dark…and apparently this one is too. -_- That's not really what I was going for…but it always ends up like this. Ugh. I get it if you don't like it…most people don't. Heh…like I said, criticism is what I need most…so…yeah….xp**

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open. There was a bright light above me and I was laying on…some sort of makeshift hospital bed.<p>

I lifted my head and tried to sit up. I cried out in pain as someone pushed me back down.

"Don't move. You'll open the wounds again."

"Huh?" That voice….

He scoffed. "Insolent child…Always the dumb ones…Why does he put _me _with _them?_"

_Vexen!_

I realized who it was, and immediately became disgusted and turned my head the opposite direction of where he was.

I let my eyes scan the room and saw Axel slumped over in a chair sleeping. Axsrah was on the floor leaning against Comet, her dragon, sleeping as well.

I studied the metallic designs all over Comets body and wings; accenting his snow white scales and blood red eyes. He could be oh-so deadly, but he could also be the sweetest thing ever. As long as you don't try and hurt Axsrah, you're good.

Axsrah was cuddled up under one of his wings. Well, more like engulfed. Comet was at least five times bigger than she is, and he was the runt, I'm sure.

I smirked at the two and lifted my head to look at the damage on myself.

The first thing I noticed was I had been stabbed in the stomach. Deep. I also had at least three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and my left shoulder was dislodged.

The next thing I noticed was that I was stark naked. I squealed and heard a thud and shattering glass.

Axel was up in a second. "What? What is it? What'd I miss?" He noticed me and looked away quickly. I think there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Err…You need something Ara?"

"Uh..a blanket or something please…" I blushed furiously and closed my eyes.

I heard some rustling and a few seconds later something soft draped over me.

"Err..thanks…"

"No problem.."

'_Well this is extremely awkward…'_ I thought. Hell it's not every day you wake up to see your best friend naked. Gah!

"DAMNIT!"

I jumped. Vexen was yelling at himself for dropping some sort of medicine I think…ugh.

"Idiot…" I muttered.

Axel scoffed but nodded his head in agreement.

The ranting continued and I sighed.

I heard footsteps in the hall and my blood ran cold.

Axel noticed I'd tensed and looked at me questioningly. I just looked at him and mouthed, 'Xemnas'. He looked confused but I didn't care. Right now, I was scared. I'd never been scared of Xemnas before now, but what I'd found out sent chills up my spine and I wanted to get away from him.

Sure enough, the superior himself showed up without bothering to knock on the door.

"Vexen," He growled. "Shut up."

The scientist jumped and screamed; dropping yet another concoction of his. "Y-yes superior."

He looked at my broken, mangled body. "I see you're finally awake."

He glanced over to Axsrah's sleeping form, briefly taking in the sight. "Wake her up."

My voice shook as I tried calling her name. "Axsrah. Axsrah wake up…Axsrah.."

"YO! WAKE UP!" Axel yelled.

"Gahh! Jeeze! I'm up, I'm up!" She jumped up. "What!"

She was too busy glaring at Axel to notice Xemnas until he spoke, making her jump once more.

"You two," He started. "Are a disappointment." He was referring to me and my sister, of course.

"You both apparently have no idea where your place is, or purposely choose to defy it." He looked at me. "Seeing as how damaged you are, I would say that your actions on your mission were foolish. You were careless, obviously. And cocky."

"Now hold on a second-"

"Axel your concern is…touching…but unfortunate. Now this does not apply to you, so I would stay silent."

He turned back to us as Axel looked at me apologetically.

"Axsrah and Aralixonai, you are both pathetic, foolish, and highly immature. You disgrace the Organization and would be better off being a Heartless."

Axsrah looked furious. But she was no comparison to Comet, who was standing next to her.

He let out a deadly snarl and in his fit of rage, shot out a breath of electric blue lightning fire in the superiors direction.

It looked like Xemnas dodged it but I wouldn't be too sure. Comet has exceptional aim.

**Axel's POV**

Comet blew some sort of lightning fire at Xemnas after he had disgraced the girls.

If there's one thing everyone in the Organization knew, it was never to seem like a threat to Axsrah. Comet will be on your ass in an instant. Xigbar and Xaldin learned from experience.

I swear Comet hit him, but the bastard moved so I wasn't sure.

When the fire dissipated, I saw that Xemnas's hair was singed, his robe half burnt off, and his left shoulder badly burned.

"Have you trained that thing?" He asked after a few minutes of shocked silence.

I looked at Axsrah, who had apparently grabbed Comet's saddle.

She had a sly smile on her face as she replied.

"Yes…in fact he knows a few tricks as well."

Her smile became the most evil one I'd ever seen. Her eyes turned red.

"Comet…" She said. "…fetch!"

She released his saddle and with another deadly snarl, he pounced.

I think Xemnas finally got the idea that if he didn't run, he was going to get seriously hurt. Not that his life isn't already on death row, but still.

Comet spread his wings and lifted off the ground. As he did so, his wings sharpened and the unusual metallic designs on him started to glow. He started to gain speed and on his stomach, unusual symbols appeared.

_What the hell?_

All I saw was a flash of blinding light one second, and Comet and the 'superior' gone the next.

"What the-?" I turned to Axsrah. "Where'd they go?"

She chuckled darkly.

"Oh they'll be back, don't worry. Xemnas was just too desperate to find out what the consequences of disobeying my order were, apparently."

I stared at her. Partly out of shock, partly out of awe.

"Agh..damn it!"

I looked back at Ara. She had wrapped the blanket I found around her like a dress and was trying to stand up.

She slipped and was about to hit her head on the table, but I caught her.

"Idiot what are you doing?"

"Trying to walk, what does it look like?" She shot back. "Now let me go."

"I don't think so."

I picked her up and started carrying her out the door.

"Hey! Put me down!"

I smirked at her. "Nope."

"HEY! Where are you going? She still needs to be-"

"Oh shut up Vexen. You don't want her here anyway."

"Hmph. True enough. Just make sure she gets the medicine."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I looked down at Ara, who, oddly, had stopped arguing about me carrying her right now.

She was fast asleep, laying her head on my shoulder.

I smiled lightly.

_At least she doesn't have to worry about pain right now. She already has enough on her plate._

I walked swiftly through the castle, making my way to her room.

I opened the door, and set her gently down on her bed.

Before I left, I glanced at her one last time.

_My best friend…I hate to see her so hurt…_

I turned off the light and closed the door.

* * *

><p>AN Yeah I know, I failed on the end. Se La Vie. Review please...?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N SO I ended the last one kinda crappy…well hey I tried at least. And I know this is really dark, but it'll get better I promise. If it doesn't…well, just don't come running at me with pitchforks and torches. -_- Oh, and you get to tell me how I did on Xiggy's POV XD I tried, okay? XP Hehe…

**Ara's POV**

_I screamed as yet another attack of theirs struck me dead on like a target. I dropped to my knees, holding my now dislocated shoulder. _

"_Stupid girl. Why Xemnas chose you, I don't know. You're nothing special at all."_

"_What? What the hell are you talking abo-AHHH!" I was hit again._

"_She doesn't know." The other voice said. "She doesn't have a clue to what she is."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised." The female broke in. "Damn that fool and his faux 'Organization'!" _

'_Faux Organization?' I thought. _

"_She is nothing special. She is not what he claimed her to be." _

"_But-!" The two protested._

"_SCILENCE!" The followers shut up. "She is NOTHING!" He turned at and looked at me. Those glowing yellow eyes piercing in the dark. "Nothing…but a waste of time, effort, and magic." _

_He turned and started walking away. _

"…_Superior…" The female spoke softly. Their 'superior' stopped walking. "…what do we do with her?"_

"…_Kill her."_

"_But A-!" The guy interjected. _

"_Do it. Now."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Okay.."_

"_Wait a second …you bastard." Slowly I stood up. _

_He was in front of me in a flash. "What did you just call me…Little girl?"_

_Something cold sliced through my stomach. My eyes widened. I fell back and pulled a long, jagged silver blade out. _

_He picked me up by my throat. "You are __**nothing**__," He drop kicked me. "But a fake. Xemnas will be glad I killed you. Oh he'll make up some excuse, I'm sure. But the truth…" He cut me on my arms. Deeper and slower on each until they were blood-covered. I screamed in agony each time the blade slid across my skin. "the truth…is that I'll have murdered you in cold blood."_

I woke up by someone shaking me. There was a loud, piercing noise in the room…and then it realized it was me. Screaming.

"Ara! Ara! It was a dream! You're safe! Ara, shhh…"

_Axsrah? Axsrah…she's here…I'm here…I'm safe…Not really, but for now I am…_

My sister was holding me gently and trying to soothe me. I stopped screaming and grabbed onto her, sobbing uncontrollably and hysterically into her shirt.

"Shhh…its okay I'm here…You're safe…Axel!" She yelled towards the door. "Axel get gauze and wraps! Her wounds opened again! Hurry!" She turned back to soothing me.

_..I'm such a mess…What happened…was scary as hell…Why is this happening to me?_

**Xigbar's POV**

All of the Organization was woken up by someone screaming. At first my thought was Axsrah. But when I came out to go to her room, everyone was standing in front of…Ara's?

I stumbled over to where everyone else was (after effect of too much Sake hehe..), and they were all staring in shock in Ara's room. I peered in myself, and saw Ara stop screaming, and then hysterically start sobbing into her sisters shirt. Axsrah was rocking her gently, and then yelling at Axel to get gauze and wraps for her wounds…

_Wait what wounds?_

Axel shoved through everyone fast, yelling "Move dammit!"

He ran in and helped Axsrah take off bloodied wraps…from all over her body.

I heard everyone gasp at the damage that had been done on her.

Her arms were completely shot. Cut to shreds _everywhere. _Her left shoulder was out of socket too. It looked like her wrist was fractured, possibly broken. Her face was swollen and the rest of her body was black and blue. Her mid-section, though, was the worst.

She had been stabbed by something big and jagged. Maybe all the way through her stomach. I knew she had at least three broken ribs- which was probably caused by a drop kick of some sort. But…her entire mid-section was black. It had taken the most damage.

I'm sure by now everyone realized she was naked, (XD hehe…) but no one cared. We were all paralyzed. By everything. Ara NEVER cried. She NEVER had nightmares as far as the majority of us were concerned, and she never screamed or broke down…she was one of the best of us. Controlled most of the time, fun at others...So...what I wanna know…is what the hell happened?

Ara was calmer…at least calm enough that she was talking to Axel as he put new bandages on her and soothed her more.

Axsrah came up to the door looking somber. "All of you…go to the Grey Area now."

She had such authority in her voice that for once, no one questioned her. We all wanted to know what was going on, but we knew it was best to listen to her now.

Everybody started for the GA (What? It's too much to say 'Grey Area' all the time.) in a daze.

I fell behind a little to ask Axsrah if Ara was okay. But when I got to her she just shook her head.

"Not now, Xigbar." Her voice was quiet and shaken. Like she was about to break.

I looked at her and gave her a quick hug, then followed behind the rest as she closed the door.

I walked in the GA with a cup of coffee and saw that half of the rest had one too.

I sat down on one of the couches and leaned on my knees.

"…Something's not right…"

"Well no shit Sherlock!"

I glared at Larxene. This was not the time for snide comments.

"Did you see her body? She can't even move, I bet…"

"Demyx, we ALL saw her body. Something attacked her." Zexion sighed.

'_Give the kid a break, Emo_.' I thought.

Demyx was the closest to Ara other than Axel or her sister. They both had this…thing for music. Ara always said it was her life. I'm sure he's hurt more than anyone else in this room about this.

Me? I'm closer to Axsrah. Xaldin and I were skeptical of the strange girl when she first came here, but we warmed up to her quickly. After we saw she was like us that is…hehe.

"Something's not right…" I repeated.

"You already said that." said an annoyed Larxene.

I glared at her again. "I mean it. Think about it. Ara has NEVER cried. Not in front of anyone anyway. And I have NEVER seen or heard of her breaking down. Not even when Axsrah came in and she recognized her as her sister."

"Come to think of it…She _did_ tense up when the Superior came in and disgraced both girls earlier today. It was odd…"

Vexen? Actually thinking about something being up with Ara? Someone freaking pinch me.

Larxene scoffed. "Pfft. That girl's a pussy anyway. It's not like I expect anything less."

"You know what Larxene, if you have such a fucking problem with Ara then why don't you go bitch about it to one of your Heartless sluts." Demyx glared at her.

Everyone went silent. I swear you could hear the bastard himself walk in on one of his damn silent-ninja-sneak-up attacks.

Demyx NEVER lashed out. I don't even think any of us have ever heard him cuss!

My mouth was open in shock, as was everyone else's, but my mind just went straight to 'HELL YEAH!' mode. I swear I would've had the biggest shit-eating grin on my face if I wasn't so shocked.

Larxene was just sitting there opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming out, like a fish.

"That's what I thought. Now either leave, or stay here. But don't bitch about how much you hate Ara or I swear to god, your ass will be gone, bitch."

Larxene actually shut up and looked down.

I gave Demyx a wink and a thumbs up. He just sighed.

Next thing I knew, there was a white flash in the room and Comet, Axsrah's dragon, poofed up…with Xemnas!

What the _hell?_

Comet had these weird symbols on his stomach, the metallic markings he usually had were _glowing_ of all things, and his wings were sharpened!

Mansex's hair was singed, chopped, sticking out in every which way, and blackened. His robe was torn and ripped to no return, and not only was his left shoulder burned badly, the rest of him was insane.

Comet looked at me, basically asking where Axsrah was.

"Ara's room." I told him. He grunted and casually took off. With a bit of a strut I might add.

Mansex looked….frightened to say the least.

'_Shaken, stirred, and put in a blender_.' I thought.

Nobody said a word as he spoke.

"Been there, done that, NEVER GOIN' BACK!"

I laughed. "You'd be smart to stay off Axsrah's ass from now on Mansex."

He just nodded with wide eyes and walked out the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Marluxia asked. Hah, damn if he didn't look confused.

"He pissed Axsrah off, apparently. To the point of no return from the looks of it." I smirked.

_He was warned…hehe._

Pinky still looked confused but I just waved him off.

Axsrah walked into the GA. "You guys can go back to bed now. And please, _don't _ask what happened. I'll explain when I know too."

With that, she turned and left.

_So she doesn't know either…That means it's worse than I thought._

I paused by Ara's room on my way back and listened. I could hear Axsrah and Axel talking, so I figured they were staying in to watch Ara tonight.

_What the hell happened? What could've possibly happened so that Ara looks like she almost died? Like she's a totally different person? And why the hell does Axsrah not know anything?_

One thing was for sure. The next couple of months weren't going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay so this one is mostly in Axsrah's POV. Ara finally tells what happened. Now when she tells what happened, it will be told as if it were a flashback type thing. So basically flashback scene from Ara's POV, but still in Axsrah's. Sorry XD Its kinda long..

**Axsrah's POV**

"_Ara! Ara! Wait! No!"_

_I was running…trying to catch up to her…but she's always just out of reach…_

"_Quit your trying, girl. Its no use."_

_What? No! I have to save her!_

_I kept running, but I couldn't see her at all…_

"_Its useless girl." _

_The mist rose and I saw a man who closely resembled Xemnas…holding a blade to Ara's throat. _

"_She's mine!" He screamed as the blade swiftly cut. _

"_NO!"_

"RYAN!"

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air.

_I woke up screaming his name again…_

I'd been having nightmares for two months now almost every night. All about Ara. And every night I'd wake up screaming Ryan's name…

I looked out my window wall, as I call it, to see that it was still dark. The clock said it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Looks like I won't be able to sleep again. Might as well get up." I muttered.

I threw off the covers and shuffled to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and noticed how horrible I actually looked.

My white hair was tangled and matted to my face. My cheeks were flushed, and the dark circles under my Ice blue and silver eyes were only getting darker each day.

I looked like hell.

I tore my eyes away from the mirror and went to put my robe on.

The leather uniform we had to wear was uncomfortable. Which was why I wore it as little as possible. But I couldn't very well walk around the castle in short-shorts and tank top now could I?

I fastened my sheath or throwing knives around my waist and threw on my robe. I didn't bother putting on gloves. They were a waste of time.

Quietly, I opened the door of my room and walked down the hall, my boots clicking a little on the floor.

As I passed Ara's room, I saw that her door was cracked. I peered in and saw she wasn't there.

That's when I panicked.

I ran out to the Grey Area, but she wasn't there. The only other place she would be right now would be the courtyard.

I sprinted outside, the cool night air washing over my face. I leaned on a pillar and scanned the area.

Marluxia had put in grass, so it was no longer just marble. It made Ara more comfortable to be outside, and ever since Xigbar came back on a mission with a wolf for her, it was relaxing to all of us. Don't ask why or how, it just was.

I spotted Ara sitting in the middle of the courtyard, talking to and leaning on Mishka, her wolf.

I immediately let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't supposed to move much due to her mid-section being so damaged, but my sister's stubborn.

I watched her talk to Mishka. She looked so relaxed…I could kiss Xigbar for that, I really could.

I mentally gagged.

_Like I ever would. That's just…eeeiiiggghhhh gross._

But that's how much I appreciate him bringing her here.

That day was one of the most relaxed we've had in the castle for two months.

(Flashback XD)

"_Looky what I gootttt!" Xigbar opened the door to Ara's room, announcing he was back from his mission. _

_I glared at him. "Do you ever knock?" _

"_Eh..hehe..not really, no." He laughed nervously. "But I have something for Ara! You'll love it I swear!"_

_My sister looked curious. "What?" _

_He held up a finger, telling us to wait._

_We heard growling from outside the door. I looked at Ara. _

_She gasped. "I know that kind of growl."_

"_Huh?" Oh yeah, I'm smart. _

_Xiggy came in with a white and grey wolf, dragging it by a rope around its neck._

"_Come on wolfy…argh…lets…go!"_

_The wolf stopped growling when it saw Ara. It relaxed completely and started walking to her. _

_I moved out of the way, it wanted to get through and I wasn't going to stop it._

_It came up and nuzzled Ara's cheek. She giggled. Ara smiled and undid the rope from its neck and hugged it. _

"_Mishka…" She said softly._

_I turned to Xigbar with a questioning look. He just shrugged._

_I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks. You really made her happy."_

"_Mhmm…" _

(end of flashback XD)

Looking at her now, she was happy. But I however, wasn't. She's not supposed to move. Or even walk right now!

Furious I stomped out to her.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!"

"Huh?"

"I go to your room and you're not there! You aren't supposed to be walking!"

"But I didn't walk." She smirked. "Mishka carried me out here."

"Ugh…smartass." I smirked.

She grinned. "You know it."

I sighted and sat down by her. "So…what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just…thinking."

"…About what?"

It was her turn to sigh.

Mishka moved from beside her and laid in her lap. Ara rested her head on her and started stoking her fur.

"….What happened…"

I stayed silent.

It had been two months, and I still had no idea what had happened before I saw her that night. Axel doesn't know either. On top of that, everyone's been over the edge. Not only for her, but myself now, too.

"….Ara…I need to know what happened."

She sighed. "….He sent me on a mission…"

_I teleported to where I was directed, only to find it wasn't Heatless I was to take care of._

_I stood in front of three people in black cloaks…like mine. _

'_What the hell? They aren't part of the Organization.'_

"_Took you long enough to get here. Damn you're slow." _

_It took me a minute to realize a guy in the back had spoken._

"_Hah. Wow. Is she really that stupid?" _

_I glared at them. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_That doesn't matter. What matters is why you're here." The person on the other side said. It was a girl, but her voice was deeper than most. _

'_Huh?'_

"_Look I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I was sent here for some damned job. Well, what my job was, isn't here. So if you don't mind. I'm leaving." _

_Before I could teleport away from these people, a throwing knife was in my arm. _

"_Ahh! What the hell!" _

"_You aren't going anywhere." The man in the front growled._

_I glared. "Watch me." I pulled out the knife and started to get the hell out of there, but the damn bastard in the front had me by my hair. _

"_I said, you're not going anywhere, little girl."_

"_What did you just call me?" I used a deadly calm voice. _Nobody _calls me a little girl. _Nobody.

_I had flipped him over my shoulder and pointed his own knife at his throat. "Couple things," I said. "One, you _never_ call me a little girl. Two, I don't know who you are or what the hell you're talking about, but I'm sure you've got the wrong person. Three, I am leaving. So whatever the hell your problem with me is, get over it."_

_I took the knife away, but it cut him a bit. Bad move._

_I was in the air in less than a second, him crushing my wrist so hard you heard a few cracks. _

"_Ahh!"_

_He smirked. "You're feisty. No matter, you're still not leaving. We have unfinished business." _

'_What the hell are you talking about?' _

"_Look, I don't know you, and frankly, I don't give a fuck." He arched his eyebrow. "But you and this temper of yours needs to get the fuck under control. Whatever you want from me, I probably don't have. Like I said, you've got the wrong girl. So fuck off."_

_His face turned into one of anger. "You little bitch."_

_He threw me on the ground so hard that I was temporarily paralyzed. _

"_You think you can get away with what you've done? You think that you can just waltz in on your own accord, destroy our entire village, and get away with it? You've got it wrong then." _

'_What?' _

_He turned to his two followers. "Harm her, maim her, do what you wish. …just don't kill her. She's mine."_

_They nodded and ran at me like wild animals. _

_My eyes widened and I tried to move, but I couldn't. _

_The two alone hurt me so bad in only a matter of minutes. They sliced through my skin as if it were nothing. Kicked me and punched me as if I was their toy. I couldn't do anything. _

_I screamed as yet another attack of theirs struck me dead on like a target. I dropped to my knees, holding my now dislocated shoulder. _

"_Stupid girl. Why Xemnas chose you, I don't know. You're nothing special at all." The one in charge walked up to me. _

_This time I could speak. I was confused, hurt, and pissed. _

"_What? What the hell are you talking abo-AHHH!" I was hit again._

"_She doesn't know." The other voice said. "She doesn't have a clue to what she is."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised." The female broke in. "Damn that fool and his faux 'Organization'!" _

'_Faux Organization?' I thought. _

"_She is nothing special. She is not what he claimed her to be." _

"_But-!" The two protested._

"_SCILENCE!" The followers shut up. "She is NOTHING!" He turned at and looked at me. Those glowing yellow eyes piercing in the dark. "Nothing…but a waste of time, effort, and magic." _

_He turned and started walking away. _

"…_Superior…" The female spoke softly. Their 'superior' stopped walking. "…what do we do with her?"_

"…_Kill her."_

"_But A-!" The guy interjected. _

"_Do it. Now."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Okay.."_

"_Wait a second …you bastard." Slowly I stood up. _

_He was in front of me in a flash. "What did you just call me…Little girl?"_

_Something cold sliced through my stomach. My eyes widened. I fell back and pulled a long, jagged silver blade out. _

_He picked me up by my throat. "You are __**nothing**__," He drop kicked me. "But a fake. Xemnas will be glad I killed you. Oh he'll make up some excuse, I'm sure. But the truth…" He cut me on my arms. Deeper and slower on each until they were blood-covered. I screamed in agony each time the blade slid across my skin. "the truth…is that I'll have murdered you in cold blood."_

_He raised another jagged sword and struck. _

_It almost hit me, but luckily I had just enough strength and time to move. _

_I stood up about ten feet away from him and teleported out of there as fast as I could. _

'_Whatever the fuck they are, they're deadly. And apparently, the thing they want dead, is me.'_

Ara went silent and I realized that was when she made it to the Grey Area.

I stared at her for a long time.

'How? How the hell could they do that to her? How could it have happened?'

"…A-Axsrah?"

I snapped out of it and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so, so, so sorry that that happened…I never thought…and Xemnas…I'm surprised you didn't go insane! I know I would've…"

"Its okay, I'm fine. Don't worry okay? Thanks to you guys I'm allright."

'But was she? Was she even safe? What if they came after her?'

"…I'll try." I said. "At least I can rest easier…hehe well a bit easier now." But it was a lie. I was so worried about this I thought I would never sleep again.

She escaped my hug and gave me a hug and a small smile. "So you. What's been bothering you lately? I know about the nightmares but…" She trailed off.

I bit my lip. "I…I-I miss Ryan…"

Ara's face softened. "Oh Axsrah…"

I looked down. "I-its just…I left before…and I didn't even get to say bye…and now every time I have nightmares I wake up screaming his name…It's horrible…I don't think I'll ever get to see him again…"

"Axsrah…" Ara out her arm around me. "You'll see him again, I'm sure of it. But…" She made me look at her. "Don't worry. And don't dwell on it too much."

I nodded. "I'm gonna go see if I can get back to sleep…" I felt well enough now. I'd told someone about Ryan and I figured out what happened to Ara…I was content…sort of.

She gave me a push. "Go, woman! You need it! Hell, you look like I did on my whole 'Vampire' stage."

I glared at her. I did not! Okay maybe I did but still…

I laughed. "Allright…night. And DON'T go anywhere else but to your room when you're done here."

"Yes ma'am!" She saluted me.

I rolled my eyes. "Night."

"Night. See you tomorrow."

I walked off. I knew I was going to be a bit less…bleh. Hah, but still very on edge.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, so this is basically a recap of the last chapter, but from Ara's POV. Very short and sweet. A little twist at the end…sorry it's so short. XD (I made up for the last chapter)**

**Ara's POV**

I sighed as I started to tell my sister what happened. The terror, the pain, the confused logic of it all. By the time I was done, she looked so worried and shocked, I was afraid I might've actually broken her.

"..A-Axsrah?"

She pulled me into a hug. "I am so, so, so sorry that that happened…I never thought…and Xemnas…I'm surprised you didn't go insane! I know I would've…"

"Its okay, I'm fine. Don't worry okay? Thanks to you guys I'm allright." Not a complete lie, but everyone did make me feel better. Well, except for Larxene and Vexen of course.

"….I'll try. At least I can rest easier…hehe well a bit easier now."

I freed myself from her grasp and gave her a hug and small smile. "So you. What's been bothering you lately? I know about the nightmares but…" I trailed off.

She bit her lip and started telling me all about how she'd been so worried about me, and how she'd been missing her high school sweetheart, Ryan.

I liked the kid, I really did. A bit of a goof, but hey, she was happy and they were perfect.

I told her not to worry too much and not to linger on it. She would see him again, I was positive.

She nodded and said she was going to go back to bed.

I gave her a push. "Go, woman! You need it! Hell, you look like I did on my whole 'Vampire' stage."

She glared at me but laughed. "Allright…night. And DON'T go anywhere else but to your room when you're done here."

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her.

She rolled her eyes. "Night."

"Night. See you tomorrow."

She walked off.

I waited until I was positive she couldn't hear.

"So how long you plan on staying in that tree…Zexion."


	6. Chapter 6

"So how long you plan on staying in that tree…Zexion."

I heard some rustling and waited for Zexion to drop out of the branches.

***Thud*** "How long did you know I was up there?"

"As soon as I came out here." I stood up, with difficulty though.

Zexion's eyes widened. "Ara don't do that. You'll hurt yourself more."

"Oh shut up. I'm fine." I winced though, despite my lie.

"No, you're just extremely stubborn and hate feeling useless." He stated crossing his arms.

I raised my eyebrow as I leaned against Mishka for support. "Do you always profile people?"

"Maybe. Or I'm just very observant."

"Obviously. Seeing as how you're always studying somebody's actions or such."

He looked surprised. "You notice?"

"It's kinda hard not too. Then again, I notice a lot of things about people most don't."

He nodded. "Hey, Ara…"

I sighed. This is what I'd been dreading. "I suppose you have questions about what you heard?"

"Yes…"

"Well go ahead….ask I guess.."

"….You said the three who attacked you…wore robes like ours….do you think they could be part of some organization like ours?"

I sat back down. "I don't know. But the girl said that this was a 'faux organization', so I'm not sure of much anymore about this place."

"Other than their robes, do you have any idea what they look like?"

"Umm…" I felt uncomfortable now. Going back to that day was hard enough explaining it to my sister…but to Zexion? The only things we have in common are that he's emo-ish and I used to be Emo. And the fact that we write poetry and love reading. Other than that…I don't even know him. "I-I didn't see what the other two looked like at all, but the leader…he had shoulder length black hair, and yellow eyes...at least…they looked yellow…"

"I see…What about where you were? Did you recognize the area around you?"

"Umm...no…"

He looked furious now. "DAMN IT! Ara how the hell are we supposed to help if you can't remember anything!"

I felt my anger rise to a dangerous level. This was usual when I was in high school…and I lashed out the same way.

"HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO, ZEXION? I WAS BEING BEATEN, SHOT DOWN, AND IN THE MIDDLE OF TRYING TO ESCAPE MY DEATH! EXCUSE ME IF I DIDN'T WANT TO FUCKING DIE!"

He backed away, and I knew why.

My eyes were black. That's how they got when someone pissed me off. They either turn black, red, or sometimes electric white. It was hella scary.

I turned away and glared at the grass. I needed to calm down, fast.

"…You're right…" Zexion said softly. "I'm sorry…everyone's just worried about you."

I sighed. "I know…"

"Ara…why haven't you told anyone about this? I mean the rest of us, I get. But…not even Axsrah? Or Axel?"

"….I-it's complicated."

He caught that I didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped it.

"Just out of curiosity…who is, Ryan was it?"

I smiled lightly, with my back still turned to him.

"Yeah…Ryan and Axsrah were high school sweethearts. They were perfect for each other. And so cute, it was sickening sometimes. I'd never seen her so happy before those four years of high school…"

"…Were?"

My smile fell. "After we graduated, Ryan made a promise to my sister. That one day he would marry her. But…before collage…She was taken here. I had just graduated when he took me. But Sarah…" Zexion noticed my slip-up before I did.

"That was her name before? It suits her…"

"Hm…Yeah…but…they loved each other. They still do. I check on Ryan every once in a while actually. He still loves her very much…misses her everyday…So I intend on them being together somehow. Whatever it takes, really."

"I see…"

We sat in silence for a while, until Mishka nudged me.

"Hmm?" I looked at the sky. It was still very dark, but I could tell dawn was about and hour away.

"I guess we better go then, huh?" I struggled to get up, but it happened. I climbed on Mishka's back, with her helping me.

"Zexion, you have about an hour until dawn. I suggest you get some sleep now."

He smirked. "Says the injured girl who isn't supposed to be moving.

I shrugged. "I'm stubborn. Deal."

He smiled.

_Oh my fucking gosh. He actually smiled. That's…a rare thing! Someone call Guinness!_

I waved and Mishka started to walk back to our room.

"One more thing, Ara.."

"Hmm?"

"Why did Axsrah look like she just got…umm…violated?"

I almost laughed, but luckily not. I knew exactly what he meant though, I had to bite my tongue not to laugh when I first saw her too.

"Nightmares." I said simply. And left Zexion standing there, still very embarrassed.

'_Morning will come soon…_' I thought. '_We'll just have to see how it plays out…won't we Mishka?_'

She grunted in approval.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So…yeah last one was better, in my opinion. And yes, the last bit, Ara _was_ thinking when Mishka agreed. A special thing she has…

I leaned against my headboard thinking about the few hours earlier when I had encountered my sister, and Zexion of all people.

I had told them what happened…but not all of it. Not what I thought of it either.

'"_You think you can get away with what you've done? You think that you can just waltz in on your own accord, destroy our entire village, and get away with it? You've got it wrong then."' _

_There was something about how he said 'our' village…Like he was referring to it being mine too…_

Mishka scoffed.

_I know, impossible, right? I'd never seen him before in my life. _

She leapt up on the bed with me, laying down next to me.

I stroked her fur softly.

_And he kept looking at me weird. Like he knew me…and didn't want to hurt me, but he did. Like a crossed emotion. But the look in his eyes…was one of betrayal. _

I sat in silence, pondering what that all could mean…Trying to piece it together.

I heard a loud crash.

"SCORE!"

"XIGBAR! AGH YOU PERV!"

I sighed. "Well, looks like everyone's up now." I rolled my eyes. "Better go make sure Larxene doesn't totally mutilate Xigbar."

Mishka gave one of those growly chuckles from her chest.

_At least it seems to be a lot less stressful here now. Hopefully it'll stay that way. _

I had Mishka bring me a long-sleeved, purple shirt and black cargo pants.

I got dressed easily enough, (thankfully) and got on Mishka's back.

_I hope it's really as typical and great as it sounds._


	8. Chapter 8

I opened the door and peered out into the hallway just as Axsrah and Xigbar bolted through, carrying ALL of Larxene's bras and panties.

*anime sweat drop* "Oh dear god…"

"WHOOOOO!"

"YES! SCORE!"

I rolled my eyes. "IDIOTS!" I called after them.

Mishka and I walked over to Axel. "Where do you think they're gonna put them?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me. I just hope Xigbar doesn't lose his jewels in the process."

I laughed. "Oh he better run if he doesn't want that!"

Axel chuckled. Then looked at me. "So looks like you're feeling a bit better."

"I am. Well, now that the rest of you seem better and a little back to normal, that is."

"Ha. Riiight. But anyway, I guess you found your way of transportation." He looked pointedly at Mishka. Well, rather me riding her. Heh.

I shrugged. "She doesn't mind, and yeah it helps a lot. I cant stand the thought of being stuck in bed all day." I shuddered.

"Haha I guess not." Axel smiled.

We stood there watching Axsrah and Xigbar run from place to place, trying to find somewhere to stash their 'goodies'. Ugh idiots. Gotta love 'em.

We tried our best not to laugh when Larxene came storming out of her room in just a towel, mad as a fuckin' bitch. (Okay so not 'like' per sey, since she is but whatever.) But as soon as she turned the corner we lost it.

We had just begun to compose ourselves when I saw Zexion at the other end of the hall staring at me.

He made a 'come here' motion with his finger and I sighed.

"Hey Axel I just remembered, I gotta go do something, so I'll catch ya later, okay?"

He looked at me strangely, but thankfully didn't press the subject.

"'Kay." He said. "Just don't over exert yourself, allright?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

He rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I actually damn your stubbornness."

"Well that's an unhealthy hobby." I smirked as Mishka walked away from him and to where Zexion was. Or rather, was last seen. He disappeared.

_Bastard, how am I supposed to talk to you if you disappear on me? Ugh._

We turned the corner and walked about twenty feet when he jumped in front of us.

I jumped.

"Baka! Jesus Christ…"

He smirked. "Well I figured since you knew I was outside last night as soon as you came out, that would be no problem for you."

I glared at him. "Ha-ha. Make fun of the Emo freak. You're no better yourself."

His eyes widened. "I-I never said-"

_Oh shit. Baka! This is what high school does to you. Immediate reactions from deja-vu. Goddammit!_

"I-I-Uh-"

_Shit! Baka just shut up and run! Idiot!_

'_MISHKA!' _I thought.

She took off running.

_Faster!_

We rounded a corner and out to the courtyard.

Though I knew it was going to kill me later, I jumped up into the branches of the tree Zexion was in last night.

Perched on one of the branches, I mentally yelled at myself.

_Fuck! You screwed up big time! Way to fucking go, baka! _

I was too busy cursing at myself for my mistake when Mishka nudged me.

"…What?"

She nudged me again and with a soft, consoling type of growl, she tried to lift my hidden face.

I sighed and finally looked up…Straight into Zexion's eyes.

"Gaah! What the hell?"

He didn't say anything, just looked away and stared at the field below us.

_What the fuck does he want? I don't need this right now…aghh!_

I stared at him, completely confused.

His posture looked relaxed enough; one leg hanging off the tree branch, the other up with his elbow resting on it as he looked through the leaves. But his eyes looked troubled.

"Ara…" I looked at him. "We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Allright…Unknown POV. Hah I tried. It's probably pretty obvious, but oh well. Tell me what you think. (Remember criticism! Hehe.)**

**Unknown POV**

I lay in my bed, sharpening all of my weapons.

"Come in." I said before they could knock.

My door opened and they entered my dark hideout.

The ring of steel on steel echoed through the spacious room.

"Sir…" One started. The other shuffled his feet.

I sighed, putting down the deadly accessories.

"This is about her, isn't it?"

"Well…"

"I told you, she means nothing to me anymore."

"But sir, she's your-"

"No!" I glared at the two. "After all she did, she acts like it's perfectly allright. That no one was hurt, or tortured. Like _she_ was the one that suffered. She means _nothing_ to me." I growled. "And she will pay."

I looked down at my clenched fists. "Leave. Now."

"Yes sir."

I was silent until they left and their footsteps could no longer be heard.

I stood up and walked to the small dresser in my room, picking up the only picture that had claimed its place there.

I studied the occupant's features.

The shoulder-length, razor-cut black hair, the deep ever-changing blue eyes, their pale skin contrasting with the dark color of clothes always worn. And lastly that haunting smile. So care-free looking, yet an emotion behind it no one could place.

"Natalie…I'm going to get you, and you will pay. Be careful…my sister."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ara's POV**

"Ara…" I looked at him. "We need to talk."

By this point, I was completely confused.

_We need to talk? Huh? Wait…is this about him…or is this about me? I'm so confused. _

Zexion turned his head and looked at me. "You and I…aren't as different as it seems…"

_What? What does he mean? _

His eyes looked down at my wrists before he quickly looked away. "Our stories are different, obviously. But the emotional part…that's where we're alike."

A soft breeze shook the tree, but I managed to stay on. I was curious. I wanted to hear what Zexion had to say.

He took a deep breath. "I was ten when my parents were killed in an accident." he started. "I was in shock for a month, so I didn't care where or who I was staying with until I came out of it. By that time, the people who were taking care of me ignored me and didn't give a damn I was their responsibility. They pushed me away constantly and pushed work and school on me."

I couldn't believe it. Zexion was telling me his story…You have to understand, your story is extremely personal. Especially in our case, in the Organization.

"By my freshman year of high school, my foster family still had, nor did they want, anything to do with me. I was Emo. I listened to all of your bands, and more…I cut myself." He pulled up his sleeve and ran his hand across his wrist. I subconsciously grabbed mine, hiding my own scars. "I had no friends; everyone hated me. I was depressed all the time. I went Anorexic for awhile, too…I buried myself in books and writing. Music was a third protector; it always helped…" He paused. "Apparently not enough though."

He went silent. I waited for a few minutes and I couldn't bear it. I was desperate to know what happened.

"…W-what happened?" I whispered.

He looked down again. "I tried to kill myself multiple times." I winced. "Slitting my wrists, mostly. One day I went to the bridge in my town. There were sharp rocks at the bottom, and anyone who jumped would be killed instantly."

"…What did you do?" I asked, still whispering. Though I knew it was obvious, I couldn't help but ask.

"I jumped." He answered simply. "But the current wasn't on my side that day. I landed in the water, but before I could hit the rocks I was carried downstream. I eventually pulled myself out, beaten by the rocks I'd slammed into, but not dead. That was when Vexen found me and brought me here."

He concluded his story, but he turned his face to me.

"Ara, I don't know you very well, but I can tell you're not happy. You're hiding who you are…who you _really _are. I don't want you to hide it. Especially not now. We need to know you for _you_, not who we believe you are. It would help a lot." He gave me a soft smile.

He turned his face to the wind and closed his eyes. "And…thank you. Not only did I get to tell my story, but you listened and needed to hear it. I hope I can trust you to keep it to yourself?" He looked at me and I nodded. "Good. Thank you. And take my advice…hiding who you are won't help. Show it. It'll be hard, but it'll make you feel better. And no one here will judge you." He smiled again and jumped out of the tree, leaving me dazed.

**A/N So Zexion told Ara his story…surprising right? Well now she knows…think she took his advice? **

**Remember, criticism! XD**


End file.
